


bugs and burgers and blindfolds, oh my!

by undying_young



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undying_young/pseuds/undying_young
Summary: Richie makes a confession in the woods.





	bugs and burgers and blindfolds, oh my!

**Author's Note:**

> beta read by TheSubtextMachine

“Are we there yet?“  
  
  
“Fuck, Eds, can you cool it for a sec?”   
  
  
“No! You dragged me out here past my bedtime, so I would like to get there, have you show me whatever it is you have to show me, and get the hell back home!”   
  
  
It was nearing midnight on a Thursday, and Richie Tozier was gripping Eddie Kaspbrak’s wrist, pulling him through the woods. Richie wouldn’t have needed to guide the shorter boy if he hadn’t blindfolded him, but he was determined to follow through with his plans, because damn it, if this wouldn’t force him to confess what’s been rattling around in his mind for the past few years, he might actually drive himself insane.   
  
  
“I still don’t understand why I have to wear this dumb blindfold.”   
  
  
Richie shrugged, pushing low-hanging branches out of the way. “What can I say? I’m kinky like that.”   
  
  
Eddie opened his mouth to retort, but only got a mouthful of spider web. The boy shrieked, and Richie jumped, spinning around to see Eddie frantically spitting out bits of spider web, then furiously wiping his face with the sweater paws of his hoodie.   
  
  
"Jesus, Spaghetti, are you okay?”   
  
  
“No!” Eddie shouted, facing a nearby tree. Richie suppressed a snort, and turned the blindfolded boy to face him.   
  
  
“I’m right here.”   
  
  
Eddie slapped his hand away. “Fuck you! I just walked into the biggest fucking spider web in the universe! I just swallowed a fly! Whatever you have to show me better be really fucking good, because if I die out here, I’m coming back as a ghost and haunting your ass.”   
  
  
Richie rolled his eyes. “What, you gonna yak me to death with factoids and throw little bottles of phantom hand sanitizer at me?”   
  
  
“More like remind you to stop bein’ such a dumbass at every turn.”   
  
  
"Oh, you’re breakin’ my heart.”   
  
  
“Beep beep.”   
  
  
Richie asked the first question that popped into his mind. His mouth loved to betray him like that. “Why’d you even come?”   
  
  
Eddie was silent for the first time since they’d left his house, and he only shrugged lamely, holding his hand out to Richie. Richie frowned at it.   
  
  
“You wanna go back?”   
  
  
“We’ve come this far. Why should we?”   
  
  
Because you’re clearly miserable, Richie wanted to say. Because you’re complaining like a little shit. Because I want an excuse to put this off until another day. Because you look great tonight, and I’m a huge fucking coward.   
  
  
Instead of confessing his love, Richie decided to coolly brush it off, took Eddie’s hand, and continued leading him to their destination.   
  
  
A few minutes later, after the quietest walk they had ever taken together, Richie let go of Eddie’s hand, and hurried to the space to get a few things together.   
  
  
“Richie?”   
  
  
“One second, don’t move a muscle.”   
  
  
When he was finished, he took a deep breath, and nodded at the boy.   
  
  
“Alright. You can take off the blindfold now.”   
  
  
Eddie scrambled to pull off the cloth, and shook out his curls. “Thank God, I was ready to–”   
  
  
He stopped short, though, because in front of him on a picnic blanket was Richie, a couple of burgers, some fries, a few bottled drinks, and about three clusters of candles surrounding the blanket. Richie was laying on his side with his chin in the palm of his hand. Eddie didn’t think he entirely imagined the wink the taller boy shot him.   
  
  
Eddie blinked once. Then twice. Then four times, just for good measure.   
  
  
“What’s all this?”   
  
  
Richie adjusted his glasses, and sat up. “Remember when you said you were skipping dinner because your mom was being crazy the other day?”   
  
  
Eddie nodded. His mom had been on his case when he was a few minutes past curfew, and had called Richie that night, ranting about how fed-up he was. Sure, it was a few days ago, but he was surprised Richie remembered that.   
  
  
“Yeah.”   
  
  
“Well, I figured, y'know, since you are kinda small and shouldn’t be missing any meals, y'know–”   
  
  
“Spit it out, Tozier.”   
  
  
“I thought we could make up dinner. Together. Like, a date, I guess? Unlessyoudon'twantto; it’s just, y'know, I got some food from, um, Wendy’s, and I figured, y'know, maybe Eds would wanna share a bite with me or–”   
  
  
Eddie sat down in front of the babbling teen, and Richie quieted upon noticing their proximity to each other.   
  
  
“You’re really close.”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
Richie swallowed, eyes stuck on Eddie’s. Curse him for having such pretty brown eyes–fuck, he was staring; say something–   
  
“I really like you, Eds.”   
  
Fuck.   
  
Eddie scoffed, and he refused to acknowledge the little squeeze his heart did.   
  
“Beep fuckin’ beep, Rich.”   
  
That stung, but he couldn’t blame Eddie in the slightest. Richie was a joker, he was a trashmouth; it was, like, his defining characteristic. “I know I joke around a lot, Eds, but I just… you’re just… Fuck it.”   
  
And then he kissed him. Richie Tozier kissed Eddie Kaspbrak, and it lasted only a little longer than a second, but Richie immediately decided it was the single best thing he’d ever do.   
  
Cherry chapstick. He fucking _knew_ Kaspbrak used cherry chapstick.   
  
He felt a warm feeling gathering in the pit of his stomach, but it felt heavy when he processed what he’d done. Eddie hadn’t yet said anything. The look on his face was unreadable, and Richie cursed.   
  
“Holy shit, Eds, I’m so sorry–”   
  
But then Eddie was grabbing the boy by the collar of his shirt and pulling him into another kiss, albeit a little sloppily from catching Richie so off guard. The trashmouth's eyes went wide, but after the shock, he practically _melted_ , letting Eddie’s fingers tangle in his hair, pulling him down onto the blanket.   
  
“God damn it–move the burgers!”


End file.
